Blessed Ones
The Blessed Ones are the next generation of the Warren Line and the children of the Charmed Ones. Eight of them are born to the Charmed Ones and their husbands, and are part Witch. Except Henry Jr who is the adoptive and mortal son to Paige and Henry. The first sister to have children was Piper with her husband, Leo Wyatt followed by Phoebe and Paige with their husband, Coop and Henry. Members Wyatt Matthew Halliwell Wyatt is a Whitelighter-Witch destined to be one of the most powerful witches ever to walk the Earth as he os the Twice-Blessed Child. As a result of the prophecy that foretold his birth, Wyatt possess numerous powers that are strong to an almost invincible degree: Projection, Shielding, Telekinetic Orbing, the ability to wield Excalibur, and many others. Unlike most witches, he had never appeared to have needed to "adjust" to his powers, and seemed to have full control over them from birth.Piper and Leo's firstborn child and older son. Wyatt's name is derived from Leo's last name, in honor of his father; his middle name, Matthew, is derived from his Aunt Paige's adoptive last name; and his parents decided for him to keep the last name Halliwell, because "evil fears it and good magic respects it". Christopher Perry Halliwell Piper and Leo's second child and younger son. Chris was named after Leo's father, and conceived in the Ghostly Plane. He was born as his future self died, the latter having come to the past to stop Wyatt from turning evil. Due to his father being an Elder when he was conceveid, he's a Whitelighte-Witch but also the second Twice Blessed Child to ever exist. Chris possess the powers of Telekinesis, and his sub-power, Crushing, Telekinetic Orbing, along with Whitelighter powers. Brianna Prudence Melinda Halliwell She was named after numerous Warren ancestor, including her late Aunt Prue. Melinda was conceived after the Charmed Ones' last destined battle and is the third oldest of the nine children of the Charmed Ones. Prudence Johanna Halliwell Phoebe's first born daughter, who was nicknamed P.J by Grams, was conceived after the Charmed Ones' last destined battle and was named after Phoebe's late oldest sister, Prue Halliwell. Phoebe foresaw P.J. numerous times throughout 2003-2006. It was revealed that P.J. was a Cupid-Witch hybrid, having inherited magical genes from both her parents. She inherited of Cupid powers of Beaming, Remote Beaming and Sensing. She also possess the power of Telekinesis. Parker Patricia Halliwell Parker was born two years after her oldest sister, Prue. Like her little sister, her first name is unique and never apparead on the Family Tree. She inherited of her grandmother name as her middle name, and is really proud of it. Parker was born in a time where any Magical Beings possess their powers, but when they get them again, Parker's powers return to her as well. Parker is the second Cupid-Witch to ever exist and inherited abilities and powers from both species. Her powers include Sensing, Beaming and Molecular Immobilization. Paris Penelope Halliwell Phoebe's third born daughter and is a witch as well as a Cupid-Witch hybrid. She is the third witch-cupid hybrid born into the Warren line of witches, and the last of the Charmed Ones' birth children. Her middle name comes from Grams, her great-grandmother, and is the one who raised her mom and Aunt -except for Paige- after Patty's death. So far, Paris is considered as the weakest of the Blessed due to her not having so much power. She only has the Cupid ability to sens people and charges and the magical power of Premonition Tamora Billie Mitchell The older of Paige's twin daughters. Tam has the active power of Molecular Acceleration, being able to basically use a lesser version of her Aunt Piper's molecular combustion power because she is still an infant. Unfortunately, after she accidentally set the house on fire, Henry and Paige made the decision to bind her powers until she grew old enough to control it. Her active power's is actually bound, but she still retain her Whitelighter powers such as Orbing, Remote Orbing, Sensing and Telekinetic Orbing Kathrine Patricia Mitchell The youngest of Paige's twin daughters. Kat came into her power of Molecular Deceleration shortly after her sister came into her's. She is said to have inherited a lesser version of her Aunt's Molecular Immobilization. Unfortunately, like her sister, her parents were forced to bind her powers after she kept slowing down people. So far, her Wiccan active power is bound, but like her sister, Kathrine possess numerous Whitelighter power, along with an hybrid wiccan power Telekinetic Orbing. But she didn't practice her powers as she rather want a normal life. Henry Mitchell Jr Paige's adopted child. Paige orbed the baby out the womb of his deceased mother, who was a homeless teenager, accidentally killed by a stray arrow of the Darklighter, Rennek. It was later revealed that Henry Jr.'s biological father is Christopher Mercer—son of a criminal lord. HJ is the only Mortal of all the children, but also of the Blessed Ones. However, HJ help his cousins and siblings a lot, as he know the Book of Shadows by heart. Birth Order Significant Vanquishes Notes and Trivia Category:Blessed Category:Hybrids Category:Next Generation Category:Book of Shadows Category:Magical Beings Category:Good Beings Category:Magical Groups